Argent Crusade
}} The Argent Crusade is a faction created from the union of the Argent Dawn and the Order of the Silver Hand. It was formed shortly after the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel, as played out during the death knight quest , in which Tirion Fordring — leader of the reformed Silver Hand — reclaimed (and evidently purified) the Ashbringer during a confrontation with the Lich King. He assumed a leadership position over the Argent Dawn and united the two factions in order to take the fight against the Lich King to Northrend. According to the quest , Tirion Fordring handpicked every member in the Argent Crusade in order to avoid infiltration by the Cult of the Damned, as the last time the Argent Dawn didn't do so, they found Naxxramas relocated to Dragonblight and Kel'Thuzad was once more alive. Bases The main front-line encampment of the Argent Crusade appears to be at the Argent Vanguard, on the border between the Storm Peaks and Icecrown. A few other camps include: * Light's Trust in the Dragonblight * Dawn's Reach in the Dragonblight * Light's Breach in Zul'Drak * The Argent Stand in Zul'Drak Reputation Reputation with the Argent Crusade can be gained by completing the following daily quests. * (250 reputation) * (350 reputation) To complete Pa'Troll, complete one quest from each of the four quest givers: **Captain Brandon: *** *** *** **Captain Grondel: *** *** *** **Captain Rupert: *** *** *** **Alchemist Finklestein *** (if Troll Patrol was completed quickly enough - within 20 minutes) (500 reputation) Rewards } || Tabard |- ! rowspan="4" | Honored | | align="center" | || Enchantment |- | | align="center" | || Back |- | | align="center" | || Plate Legs |- | | align="center" | || Plate Legs |- ! rowspan="7" | Revered | | align="center" | || Enchantment |- | | align="center" | || 2H Mace |- | | align="center" | || Mail Head |- | | align="center" | || Jewelcrafting |- | | align="center" | || Plate Head |- | | align="center" | || Wand |- | | align="center" | || Gun |- ! rowspan="5" | Exalted | | align="center" | || Leather Feet |- | | align="center" | || Plate Head |- | | align="center" | || Tailoring |- | | align="center" | || Mail Chest |- | | align="center" | || Finger |} Quests Several quests provide reputation with the Argent Crusade. Howling Fjord * ** (+75 rep) Dragonblight * (+25 rep) ** (+250 rep) * ** *** (+250 rep) **** (+250 rep) ***** (+500 rep) Zul'Drak * (+350 rep) * (+250 rep) * (+150 rep) ** (+250 rep) *** (+25 rep) **** (+250 rep) ***** (+250 rep) ****** (+350 rep) **** ***** (+250 rep) ****** (+75 rep) ******* (+500 rep) * ** (+250 rep) *** (+250 rep) **** (+250 rep) ***** (+75 rep) ***** (+75 rep) ***** (+75 rep) ***** (+250 rep) ****** (+250 rep) ******* (+250 rep) ******** (+250 rep) ******* (+250 rep) ****** (+250 rep) ******* (+350 rep) ****** (+250 rep) * (+10rep) ** (+250 rep) *** (+250 rep) * (+250rep) * (+250rep) * (+250rep) * ** (+250 rep) ** (+250 rep) Icecrown * (+250 rep) ** (+250 rep) ** (+250 rep) *** (+250 rep) * (+500 rep) * * ** (+25 rep) *** **** (+250 rep) ***** (+250 rep) ***** (+250 rep) ***** ****** (+350 rep) ******* (+10 rep) ******** (+500 rep) ********* (+10 rep) * (+250 rep) * (+250 rep) ** (+500 rep) *** (+250 rep) *** (+250 rep) *** (+250 rep) **** (+250 rep) ***** (+250 rep) ****** (+500 rep) * * ** (+10 rep) *** (+250 rep) **** (+150 rep) ***** ****** (+250 rep) ******* (+10 rep) ******** (+150 rep) ********* ********** (+250 rep) *********** (+10 rep) ************ (+150 rep) ************* (+250 rep) ************** (+500 rep) * / (+250 rep) * / (+250 rep) External links Category:Argent Crusade Category:Factions